Partners in Crime and Love
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: El Tigre and Black Cuervo. The journey of the supervillain power couple and their adventures together in villainy and love.


In a jewelry store located in Rome, someone is going through the cases and stealing all the jewels there. One of the security guards notices this person and tries to stop him, but he was stopped by none other than El Tigre, a full fledged supervillain. After grabbing the diamonds, he exits the jewelry store and runs away from the cops as fast as possible. He then uses his chain claws to escape the cops with his loot. El Tigre changed back into Manny Rivera in order to avoid the police.

(When Manny fully joined the side of evil, his Grandpapi took him to a special ally to supervillains named Blackout who managed to use a satellite weapon that would wipe everyone's memory of him being El Tigre so he could have a secret identity from now on. Grandpapi also explained that this is how every supervillain in Miracle City and most of the world are able to live their lives with secret identities and why none of their identities have been said to the public at all. El Tigre has this device used so he could have a secret identity as a villain from now on; only fellow supervillains (who have a new code of not revealing another villains identity in any way), Frida, Grandpapi, Rodolfo, and Maria now know that Manny and El Tigre are one in the same. He had to be careful now since hiring Blackout to make people forget your identity as a villain; he got the service for free since this was his first time asking him of this.)

The next morning, at Manny's home, he is painting bowl of fruit along with a pizza pie on top of it. Manny became an art major and later a professional painter. He is currently making some paintings for an exhibit that he is doing along with some other artist. While he's working, he thought he heard something coming from his art room. Since he didn't want reveal that he is El Tigre, he grabs a gun from his drawer and heads to his art room. When he arrived, he turned around to see who was in here; but before he could continue to look around, a laser is pointed behind his back.

"Hello, Black Cuervo!" said Manny

"Hello, El Tigre! You can put that down now; I know that gun isn't loaded." said Zoe

"Did you check it before you came in here?" said Manny putting the gun down

"No, I just know that you wouldn't use such a thing." said Zoe

"What brings you to Rome? Last I heard on the Villains Website, you were in France." said Manny

"I was, but something here caught my attention." said Zoe

"Me." said Manny

"You flatter yourself too much." said Zoe giggling a bit and rolling her eyes

(When Manny officially joined the side of evil, his relationship with Black Cuervo got better. The two of them became close, not romantically, but still close. Black Cuervo had given up seeking "Vendetta" on El Tigre since she eventually found it pointless due to the fact that she could never bring herself to really destroy him and she wanted him as a friend; she also wanted him as her boyfriend/lover but she took it slow with him.)

"So what are you doing here?" Manny asked

"I'm going to a party tonight and I need an escort. You were the closest and competent villain in the area, so I came to you." said Zoe

"How did you know where I lived in the first place?" Manny asked

"I didn't know where El Tigre is, but I did figure out where Manny Rivera is. You seem to have a reputation with the art world here and a few girls that have stayed over at your house. So, who's Lola?" said Zoe looking at a painting of a woman and her dog

"Just a girl I met a few weeks ago who wanted to have a portrait of herself and her dog done; I also did a nude portrait of her." said Manny

"Is it amongst all of this art you have here?" Zoe asked

"No; I hid those types of portraits somewhere else instead of my general art room. Why, you jealous?" said Manny playfully

"I'm not the same girl that was obsessed with you when we were both kids, Manny. " said Zoe

"I know; I just like messing with you. So, what's this party that we're going too? " said Manny

"This guy's party: Don Roberto." said Zoe showing Manny the invite and a picture of the guy

"I've heard about him. He's said to be a legit businessman, but that's just a cover for his art robbery and jewel theft ring that he has. His stole a few of my paintings a while back when they were on display and I've been trying to get into his base of operations for a month now but it's heavily guarded." said Manny

"That's because he takes into account supervillains, giant monsters, and regular thieves trying to rob him. However, he's usually at his most vulnerable whenever he throws big parties; but you need an invite in order to get in. Lucky for me, I managed to get one." said Zoe

"How did you pull that off?" said Manny

"Sophia owed me a favor after I went on a double date with her, Cactus Kid, and one of her older brothers. We'll use the invite to get in and when the time is right we'll get changed and rob him blind." said Zoe

"You seem to have all of this planned out." said Manny

"I do; all I need is you as my date." said Zoe

"Alright, I'm in. However, other than me being the closest villain here, why did you really come to me?" said Manny

"Just because you're more skilled than the other villains that I intended to look up. I gotta go now; I'll see you later tonight." said Zoe

With that said, Zoe left the house, and headed to the hotel that she is staying in. As she is getting ready, she let out her flustered emotions after seeing Manny again; she could tell how handsome (and muscular by the looks of it) he has gotten over the years. It's been awhile since she last saw him, which was almost four years ago. They barely kept in touch after high school graduation since Manny went to art school and Zoe went to community college. While this is meant to be a professional heist, she's hoping that the two of them will be able to reconnect again as friends, or possibly lover. As she is getting ready, she got a text from her boss asking if she's taken the pictures that he wanted her to take; she responded with "I've sent them to your email already". Other than being Black Cuervo, Zoe is also a professional travel photographer for a Travel Magazine and Villains Quarterly too. While she does travel a lot, she has been in Europe most of her career.

Before she got into the shower, she noticed that the recent picture she got of Manny just finished downloading on her computer; she has a special camera in her Cuervo helmet. She then placed the picture in a special folder called "Manny/El Tigre pictures. While she doesn't have that same obsession for him like she did when she was younger, Zoe still has a small crush on Manny both before and after they became friends. She hopes to get close to him again with this heist since it has been a long time since they last saw each other and he still had a special place in her evil heart.

At Manny's house, he picking out a suit to wear while at this party. As he is getting ready, he notices an old photo of him and Black Cuervo back when they were in high school; that was when the two of them made a truce with each other and became friends. When he found out her secret identity, again, the two of them did become closer; he didn't tell Frida or try to expose her this time since he didn't see a point in revealing her identity and he felt that he owed her for using her to get information for his dad back then. Cuervo forgave him since she did use him to get revenge on Frida back when they were kids and she probably would have done the same to him if their roles were reversed. Manny hopes to reconnect with her too since it has been a long time since they last saw each other. However, he's really starting to notice how beautiful that Zoe has gotten since he last saw her; it was liking his original crush feelings for her were starting to resurface.

Later that night, Manny and Zoe headed to the party together, ridding Manny's motorcycle; he is wearing an all black tuxedo and she is wearing a purple and black dress. When they arrived, they were given mask since this is a masquerade party; Zoe is given and black and gold butterfly mask and Manny is given a red and black half mask that covers his right eye. The two entered the party and acted natural. At the same time, they are surveying the area to see all the security guards and cameras to see what they might have to face should their robbery go wrong for any reason. The goal is to sneak into his vault without anyone noticing when Don Roberto's daughter starts to sing for everyone; that's the best time since everyone would want to hear her sing.

Before they did anything else, they enjoyed the party like normal and acted casually. Just then, the dance music began to play. They saw this as an opportunity since Don Roberto's daughter is suppose to sing after this. While the two of them danced, they began to whisper about their plans.

"So, from the looks of things, this place is heavily fortified; I can see why you needed my help." said Manny looking at the guards in the area

"While I can take these guys by myself and simply fly away, I needed more eyes and extra muscle." said Zoe looking around too

"Is that the only reason you invited me for this job? Come on Zoe, I know you were keeping the whole truth from me when you asked for my help. Care to tell me why you really wanted my help." said Manny

"Like I said, you were close by; also, I needed a familiar face after working on my own for so long now. Even after I left Miracle City and the Flock of Fury to start out on my own, I started to miss seeing some of the familiar faces that I've grown accustomed too and even if I do see them it's not for long." said Zoe

"What about Sophia?" Manny asked

"Like I said, it's not for long. I like Sophia and all but most of the time when we meet up she tries to set me up with one of her brothers. They're hot and all but I couldn't stand them for long." said Zoe

"They couldn't measure up to some like me." said Manny

"You give yourself too much credit; but at the same time you're right. Even after we just became friends, I still liked you like that. However, I didn't want to go too far with you again since I didn't want to mess things up with you like my mom messed things up with your dad; when I learned the whole story about why he broke up with my mom I can tell you right now I didn't want us to end up like that, especially since you joined the side of villainy full time." said Zoe

"I didn't want us to end up like that either; the same goes for how things turned out with my Grandpapi and Lady Gobbler. When Papi told me that he regretted leaving Lady Gobbler at the altar like that, he sort of wanted to make it up to her somehow but never could or wanted too since she was somewhat demanding; no offense." said Manny

"None taken; it's true since she demanded so much from my mother. By the way, how did your father react to you fully joining the side of evil?" Zoe asked with a curious tone

"He took it better than I had anticipated. While he's upset that I didn't become a hero, he respected my choice at the end of the day; he started mellowing out about my end choice as I got older. As for my mom, it's best not think about it at first but dad managed to calm her down." said Manny not wanting to think about her reaction

"You'll have to tell me all about it at some point." said Zoe taking his word for it

"Fine." said Manny

The two of them were about to kiss each other at that moment; but they noticed their window of opportunity and got down to business as soon as everyone was distracted. They found somewhere private to change into El Tigre and Black Cuervo. The two of them went into the underground area where all the loot is suppose to be held. The loot is behind a huge vault that is hard to break down. Black Cuervo had some charges that could blow the vault up but El Tigre had a more quiet method. He fired his claw darts at the vault and they drilled a huge hole into the vault; it's a new power that he learned over the years with his claws. They went into the vault and grabbed as much as they could carry, which is a lot, and El Tigre found all the art that was stolen from him. Just then, some guards with guns surrounded them due to a silent alarm going off. The two of them fought off the guards with all of their might; they were easy to take down. The two of them then escaped with the help of El Tigre's Ancient Tiger Spirit and escaped with all the loot. Black Cuervo then set off a few charges that she had placed somewhere in the building while in the Tiger spirit in order to cause an extra panic since everyone was already running out of the building.

Elsewhere, in a small house, which served as a hideout for El Tigre whenever the heat of any of his heist was high, the two of them watched the news of their latest exploits and how Don Ronald is being questioned by police after certain things were found in his house after the police arrived to help everyone.

"If I knew that was going to be the only time we would get to rob this guy, I would have grabbed more stuff." said Zoe holding up a diamond

"I'm sure it won't be the last time; we can probably rob whatever gets returned depending on where it all goes. But at least we got all of this stuff." said Manny looking at an emerald necklace

"Agreed! By the way, some of these paintings look amazing. " said Zoe looking at a painting that Manny made

"Thanks!" said Manny

"I especially like this one." said Zoe

"I made some of these based on my adventures as El Tigre when I was young." said Manny

"Is this one based on when we first met?" Zoe asked looking at a painting with a raven seducing a tiger

"Yeah! It's a shame that I can't display them anymore but I'm glad that I got them back. So, what job do you want to do next? I was thinking the German Gold Depository since I was going to Germany in two weeks anyway." said Manny

"You want me to go with you?" Zoe asked

"You did say you wanted us to be crime partners again, pretty bird." said Manny with a flirty tone and grabbing Zoe closer to him

"You think those cheesy pick up lines will get you anywhere with me." said Zoe blushing a bit

"For you, I know they won't; but this will." said Manny giving Zoe a kiss

"Yeah, that does work on me. But how do I know I can trust you?" said Zoe

"How do I know I can trust you?" said Manny

"Fair enough! I guess we'll just have to see how things play out this time." said Zoe

"I guess we will." said Manny

The two of them then started kissing each other again for what felt like hours. Manny then picked her up and took her to the room. Once she gets on the bed, she helps Manny get out of his suit while he takes off her dress; since things were going slowly, they decided to simply tear up their clothes to make the process go faster since they already had enough money to buy new fancy clothes. As soon as they got naked, the two of them stopped to look at each other. Zoe is amazed at the sight of how muscular Manny has gotten over the years; she is especially taken in by his six pack abs. Manny noticed how sexy Zoe has gotten over the years too; he especially enjoyed how big her breast have gotten. The two of them looked at each other, face to face/eye to eye with passion and lust and kissed each other again. Zoe broke off from the kiss to grab some purple lipstick from her special purse.

"What's that?" sai Manny

"Just my special lipstick." said Zoe putting the lipstick on her lips

"You use it on all the guys?" Manny asked

"No; I've been saving this lipstick just for you." said Zoe

"

Really!?" said Manny

"Really! However, you're going to have to impress me with "your big friend" and your mouth; I have very high standards when it comes to letting guys inside of me." said Zoe looking at Manny's cock

"I see! Well, I have very high standards for woman who can please me as well. You're going to have your work cut out for you, Black Cuervo." said Manny

"We shall see, El Tigre." said Zoe

Zoe then pinned him down on the bed and made sure that he couldn't move a muscle; Manny could tell that she has gotten stronger over the years. She then went down to his cock and placed her whole mouth on his cock. Once in her mouth, she loved the taste of it in her mouth and how long it is in her mouth. She made sure to have her whole mouth on it and swirled her tongue all over it in order to get the meaty taste in her mouth. Manny loved having her mouth all over him. He could feel her warm tongue on him and how much power she is putting into giving him a blowjob. He then felt her tongue starting to touch his balls and how much she was getting it all in her mouth. Manny couldn't help but cum from the sensation afterwards.

This didn't exhaust Manny in the slightest and decided to turn things around. He let Zoe think that she had him pinned down, but he was playing her. He got her by the leg, flew her up, and then pinned her to the wall. Once she was pinned to the wall, Manny started to lick on her pussy with all of his might. Zoe could feel how his warm and wet tongue in her pussy; she could sense the sensation of it course through her body. She didn't want to admit it to Manny, but she was enjoying this to an extreme; she started to slightly admit it by moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from his licks and his sucking. Manny noticed how Zoe felt and gave her an arrogant look, but Zoe simply ignored it and pretended not to enjoy it; that proved to be false when she orgasmed in his face and she became weakened from this.

Manny then had her get on all fours and placed his cock inside of her pussy. Zoe could feel how big Manny's cock is inside of her and Manny could feel how tight her pussy is. He began thrusting his cock inside of her with all of his might and Zoe moaned in pleasure, pain, and ecstasy. She couldn't overcome Manny in this; she wanted to be pleasued by him and loved the sensation that she is getting from his cock. Manny then began spanking her butt just for the fun of it, which Zoe loved a lot and begged him to keep doing it. He did that, but then began to grab her breast, twisting her tits, and then turning her head around in order to give her a passionate kiss. Manny could then feel himself ready to cum and he took out his cock; he then sprayed his cum all over Zoe's ass. Afterwards, the two would make out for one final time before falling asleep.

The next morning, the two of them are laying naked in the bed and watching some television while eating some fruit and bread that Manny had.

"You won that round, but next time I won't let you win so easily." said Zoe while eating a grape

"We'll see about that." said Manny eating some bread

"So El Tigre, what heist should we do next?" Zoe asked kissing Manny on the cheek

"Well Black Cuervo, I have a few ideas. What about you?" said Manny showing Zoe a list of places he planned on robbing

"Same here. I say we should pick something from my list." said Zoe showing him a list that she has

"I was thinking we pick things from my list." said Manny

"How about we decide which heist we do next with round 5?" said Zoe with an eager look on her face

"You're on." said Manny with an eager look on his face

 **This is my second MannyxZoe story. I wanted to explore them both being on the side of villainy together. I will most likely update this story since I have a few more ideas regarding this story and Manny and Zoe's relationship as villains here.**


End file.
